The efficient delivery of a therapeutic agent to its site of action is a challenging, multifaceted bioengineering problem that is particularly complex in the treatment of cancer. We propose to develop a minimally invasive drug delivery system for cancer chemotherapy by using a multidisciplinary approach uniting research in cancer biology, interventional radiology and targeted drug delivery. Specifically, this project focuses on the development of functional polymer matrixes for image guided, site-specific, delivery of chemotherapeutic drugs. This comprehensive, functional delivery system will consist of 1) a biodegradable, biocompatible, injectable polymer matrix;2) a sensitizing and release-modulating polymer;3) a radiopaque agent allowing visualization with computed tomography or magnetic resonance imaging to facilitate image guided, site- specific placement and characterization;and 4) an active agent, or therapeutic, suited to the specifd. Once adequately chracterized, the components will be combined into the final delivery system, and cytotoxicity of the approach will be quantified in vitro using a rat colorectal carcinoma. The optimized device will then be used to deliver carboplatin to experimental rat tumors and the efficacy and mechanism of action of the system will be assessed. This multidisciplinary partnership will result in the development of a highly effective delivery system for site-specific treatment of cancer, demonstrate the potential of medical imaging in chemotherapy, and lead to the of enhanced understanding of cancer and paths leading to its eradication. Although the present focus centers on cancer treatment, if the efficacy of this approach is sufficiently demonstrated, the same concepts can be applied to enhance other minimally invasive, image guided procedures. Examples include enhancing radiofrequency ablation by delivering sodium chloride to increase tissue conductivity, improving successes of image guided biopsy by delivering hemostasis agents to control bleeding, and creating biodegradable, radiopaque markers for radiation therapy planning and guidance.